fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nokoko Hotel
Nokoko Hotel is a life simulation game announced for The V² on 7/3/17. The game is about housing Bowser's minions and caring for them so that they can defeat Mario. The gameplay is somewhat similar to that seen in Roller Coaster Tycoon and Tomodachi Life. Gameplay The gameplay of Nokoko Hotel focuses down to the player playing as a bellhop known as Hallowe. The game focuses on managing and maintaining all aspects of a hotel, from rooms to services to staff. The main game is about completing tasks under the behest of Lord Bowser by certain days. Hallowe must keep her hotel guests and Lord Bowser happy without running out of Coins, which are the currency. Additionally, Hallowe can visit her guests when they check in and do tasks and favors for them not unlike Tomodachi Life. Hotel guests may ask for improvements or to revert changes done by the player, ask to turn the heat up and down, or ask Hallowe to provide them with food. Hallowe can also resolve conflicts between hotel guests and help guests work up the courage to follow romantic inclinations. Where guests are situated also matters, as guests closer to each other can either increase friendships or become bitter quarreling neighbors. How guests are treated impacts the hotel rating, with the higher the rating the better. Once a Hotel Guest has gotten a high enough ranking, they may request to leave the hotel to take on Mario. This is covered more in depth in the "Defeating Mario" section, but ultimately the choice is more up to you. Happier guests build up higher hotel ratings, but defeating Mario is ultimately the goal of the game, even if it takes a long time. Hotel Builds Material These materials can be used for the hotel exterior and the hotel's rooms interiors. Hotel Services Guests Normal Guests These guests are randomly named and have randomized personality traits and stats, although some are more likely to get some personality traits than others. Special Guests These guests have fixed names, personalities, and usually drop off a special gift if they enjoyed their stay. Guest Problems These are the problems you have to deal with when managing your hotel guests. Gifts If a guest is pleased, they will leave a gift. You can sell these for money or use them as decoration. Events Defeating Mario The ultimate goal of the game is to defeat Mario. With each guest that leaves the hotel, they can stand against Mario's various friends, eventually working their way to the big red man himself. Friend Ranks All of the friends + Mario and how much damage they take before Hallowe can move up ranks. Gallery NokokoHotelLogo.png|Nokoko Hotel logo. Trivia *Nokoko Hotel's name was originally Koopa Hotel, and in it's earliest creation it was known simply as Goomba Hotel. As a nod to the Koopa Hotel title, Nokoko is actually a variation of Nokonoko, which is the japanese name for Koopa Troopa. **Nokoko is a reference to Rococo, a early to late French 18th-century artistic movement and style, affecting many aspects of the arts. *Hallowe is the same species as the Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars character Valentina. **Adding onto this, her name, Hallowe, is a reference to the Halloween holiday; similarly, Valentina's name can be seen as a reference to Valentine's Day. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:V2 Games Category:Toroko Category:Life Simulation Games Category:Tycoon Games